


Dear God

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in high school.  As a last get-together for the seniors, a class trip is organized.  The group will go camping, and it’s only a matter of time before Zack and Brian make everyone go mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear God

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can’t help but wish that I was there  
Back where I’d love to be, oh yeah  
_  

‘Zacky V, get yo ass in this car, bitch!’

 

I roll my eyes at Brian as he vaults over the door, not opening it, mind you, and hunkers down into the driver seat of his ridiculous Buick.

 

‘I can’t believe we’re going fucking camping,’ I grumble, climbing into the passenger seat after tossing my stuff in the trunk.

 

‘I can’t believe I have to drive two fucking jocks to the campsite.  Trumped, man.’

 

‘Definitely.  Look, we’ll just blast ‘em out the whole time.  I brought kickass albums.’

 

‘Fuck yeah.  Pop one of those suckers in.’

 

I slide in the first CD that I come across: _Appetite for Destruction_.  I think Brian almost dies as _Welcome to the Jungle_ starts playing.  He throws his hands up, slams on the gas petal, and lets out a throaty scream.

 

‘DUDE!’ I exclaim, reaching for his arms and yanking them back down.

 

He merely laughs, steers the Buick onto the street, and searches for his sunglasses.

 

‘This is gonna be fucking insane.  God, I love camping.’

 

‘You do not.’

 

I look over at him, appalled, but he only nods, ‘My dad used to take me all the time when I was little.  Actually, we just went last year.  I think we go every summer, come to think of it.’

 

‘Sweet, man.  At least you’ll know what we’re doing.’

 

‘Zack, I can catch a fish like nobody’s business.  We’re set.’

‘Pimpin’.’

 

The use of vocal cords to speak after that ends as we’ve taken to singing along, the radio blasting to the point of near explosion of Brian’s speakers.  We’re just at the end of _Mr. Brownstone_ when we arrive at Josh’s house.  He’s captain of the football team, dating the head cheerleader, and almost bigger than Matt.  But, then again, no one’s really as big as Matt… meaning muscles or cock.

 

Brian sighs, rolls his eyes, and leans on the horn, almost giving some old guy a heart attack on the other side of the street.  _Paradise City_ starts playing, so he moves back into position, inked arm hanging on the window sill.  I nod along to the beat as the front door opens and Josh appears, Greg right behind him.  Greg’s captain of the baseball team, dating the captain of the girl’s soccer team, and allegedly fucking Josh on the side.  Poor guy cos he’s way smaller than Matt.

 

‘Haner.  Baker,’ they greet as Brian pops open the trunk and turns up the volume.

 

That’s about as much talking that happens, not including Brian and my singing, up until we’re almost on the highway and I slap my thigh in frustration, ‘Fuck, man!’

 

‘No, you fucking didn’t!’ Brian roars, glaring at me from behind his small sunglasses.

 

‘Fuck, Brian!’ I curse, swiveling around in my seat.

 

‘Make room,’ Brian orders as he downs the volume and leans over.

 

I clamber into the backseat to much grumbling before motioning for the guys to lean forward.  They do so, allowing me to open the seat and grab one of my bags.

 

‘Fuck, man!’ I repeat, tossing the bags back in.

 

‘Alright, shitheads, this fucktard forgot something.  We have to go back,’ Brian gripes, gritting his teeth.

 

‘We’re going to be late,’ Josh states matter-of-factly.

 

‘You’ll live.  Zack, call Matt and have him wait for us.’

 

‘Kay.’

 

I quickly pull out my phone and punch in Matt’s number as Brian turns in his seat slightly, looking behind him.  He bites his bottom lip as I reach for my seat, gripping the edge.

 

‘Yeah, hey, Matt, can you – damn it, hold on.’

 

I put the phone down and hold onto the other side of my seat as Brian slams on the brake, spins the wheel, and pushes on the gas pedal.  The car turns violently and he receives many obscenities and beeping as he spins down the other side of the highway, swerving in and out of traffic.

 

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I’m not around  
When I’m much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I’d stayed  
Cos I’m lonely and I’m tired  
I’m missing you again, oh no  
Once again_

 

‘Can you wait for us?  I forgot something.’

 

‘Sure.  See you there.’

 

As I hang up, Brian flails a hand at me.

 

‘What?’

 

‘Take this shit off.’

 

‘You in a pisser mood now?’

 

‘Bitch,’ is his only response as he whirls onto a back road, a shortcut to his house.

 

I sift through my CDs until I stumble across _Trial By Fire_ by Journey and pop that in.  He sighs in relief and nods along, his stature slowly calming again.  By the time we reach his ridiculously huge house, he’s laughing with me again.  I quickly hop out before jogging toward his house, leaving the two pricks in the back to gawk at how truly rich he is.  I find it funny most of the time, but I’ve gotten used to it over the years.

 

As I slide back into my seat, a large smile reaches Brian’s beautiful brown eyes, his pearly whites flashing as he takes the Diet Coke I hand him.  He takes off as I dump a small baggy in the center console before throwing a book and songbook at my feet.

 

‘Can you open that for me?’ he queries, the music now off, as he points to the bag.

 

‘Sure.’

 

After handing him the two pills, he swallows both, taking a swig of Diet Coke before cracking his neck and darting into the next lane.

 

‘So, where’s the campsite?’ Josh asks timidly, and I’m just coming to realize that we’ve never really truly been around these two knuckleheads before.

 

‘Somewhere in northern Cali.  Supposedly, Baren found a rural area where they hold school trips.  It’ll take us a good half a day to get there, but whatever.’

 

I’m just about to say something when my phone rings and I swiftly answer it, seeing Matt’s number pop up, ‘What’s up?’

 

‘Baren yelled at me for trying to wait for you guys, so I had to leave.’

 

‘Seriously?  We’re, like, a half hour away from the place.’

 

‘Yeah.  We’re ten minutes away from it.  Sorry.’

 

‘It’s okay.  We’ll manage to catch up eventually.  Thanks, anyway.’

 

‘Lemme talk to Brian.’

 

Brian shakes his head, so I respond, ‘Can I put you on speaker?  He doesn’t feel like holding the phone, apparently.’

 

‘Whatever.  You heard?’

 

‘Yeah, man.  It’s cool,’ Brian mutters, fixing his glasses before straightening and looking at the signs.

 

‘Alright, good.  Well, I’ve got this tune in my head, right, and it won’t go away.  You brought your guitar?’

 

‘It’s in my trunk.’

 

‘Awesome.  And Zack?’

 

‘Got it.’

 

‘Sweet deal.  Okay, I’ll have Jimmy write down the words and we’ll talk about it when you get here.  Fucking losers in the back are shouting something about paying attention, though, so I gotta go kill them.’

 

‘Dude, it just got _silent_ ,’ we hear Jimmy say from beside Matt, causing Brian and me to laugh heartily.

 

‘Later, Matt.’

 

I hang up, Brian sighing and running a hand through his hair before resting his arm on the side of the car.

 

‘It’s gonna rain.  I can smell it,’ he says, nodding upward.

 

‘Really?  We’ll have to stop and put the top up soon.’

 

‘Probably.  Wanna grab something to eat?  I’m starved.’

 

‘Didn’t you eat this morning?’ I query, confused.

 

‘No.  _You_ had a bagel, but I was busy loading the car.’

 

‘Oh, right.’

 

‘How early could you have possibly gotten there?’ Greg asks, sounding shocked.

 

‘He stayed the night,’ is all Brian says before turning into a McDonalds.

 

_There’s nothing here for me on this barren road  
There’s no one here while the city sleeps  
And all the shops are closed  
Can’t help but think of the times I’ve had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

 

We order through the drive-through before pulling into a space, Brian getting out to put the top up.  I follow him, feeling a drop hit my nose.

 

‘I’m not too fond of them,’ I murmur as he opens the trunk after lifting the top.

 

‘Why?’ he queries, fishing through the stuff.

 

‘I just don’t.’

 

‘They won’t talk to us.  Don’t be a priss,’ he mutters, finally finding his bag.

 

‘Can we talk about something?’

 

‘We can talk about it in code.’

 

‘Obviously.  We can’t exactly say anything with them in the back.’

 

‘Wanna just wait until it’s late and they’re both asleep?’

 

‘I guess.  What if that doesn’t happen?’

 

‘It’s a four hour drive, Zack.  They’ll be out before long.’

 

‘Okay.  Thanks.’

 

‘Hey,’ he pauses, looking around before reaching forward and hooking a pinky through mine, ‘Don’t fret.’

 

He leans forward and pecks me lightly on the lips before smirking, shutting the trunk, and heading back to the car.  I _hate_ him for these awkward moments that I have no idea what they mean.

 

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I’m not around  
When I’m much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I’d stayed  
Cos I’m lonely and I’m tired  
I’m missing you again, oh no  
Once again_

 

I get back in the car, rolling my eyes as Brian smiles brilliantly before pulling out, the rain starting to pelt onto the windshield before long.  It’s a silent road mostly with the music on and Josh and Greg talking softly in the background.  It’s also not long before it’s completely silent and the music is only a light buzz.

 

‘Told you,’ he whispers after about two hours, nodding his head back.

 

I glance back at the guys, sighing as I see them both out cold.

 

‘What d’you wanna talk about?’ he queries, turning into the slow lane.

 

‘Last night.’

 

‘What about last night?’

 

‘Y’know.’

 

‘No, I don’t know, Zack.’

 

‘You kissed me last night.’

 

_We are just sitting there, completely minding our own business, when Brian suddenly up and sighs, turns to me right in the middle of an intense battle scene in the video game._

_‘Dude,’ I whine, looking over at him._

_‘Zack, I’m sorry,’ he mutters before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine in a sloppy first kiss._

‘Yeah, and?  I also did it again at McDonalds.’

_Well, some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
When hope begins to fade_

‘That’s what I wanna talk about.  Why’d you kiss me?’

 

‘Isn’t that what you wanted?’

 

I shrug, and Brian sighs bitterly.

 

‘Alright, Zack, you told me you were gay.  You told Jimmy you liked me.  Jimmy’s my best friend; therefore, he tells me _everything_.  What would you like me to do?  Get on my hands and knees?  And don’t even fucking say that’d be nice cos I’ll punch you.’

 

‘How about we start with you holding my hand?’

 

I flex my fingers on the center console and he merely gives me a look before sliding his callused hand on top of mine, interlocking our fingers tightly.

 

‘We’ll see where it goes from here,’ I say, smiling.

 

He responds heatedly, ‘Are you gonna get my hopes up and then crush them?’

 

‘Do you like me?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘How much?’

 

‘A lot.’

 

‘Then no.’

 

He just sighs and squeezes my hand before turning back into the fast lane.

 

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find  
  
_

‘Dude, are you guys fucking holding hands?’ a groggy voice asks after some time.

 

I immediately start to pull my hand away until Brian tightens his grip and pulls into the parking lot outside the campsite.

 

‘Yes, we’re fucking holding hands.  Got a problem with that?’ he snaps, glaring violently at Josh.

 

Josh merely shakes his head, eyes widening before Brian lets go and gets out.  I squint against the drizzling rain, shaking my head slightly as I head to the back to start unloading our stuff.  Brian meets me halfway, pulls me to him, lacing our hands on the way, and kisses me hard and lovingly, so much different than the first time.  And it feels completely and utterly _right_.

_  
Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I’m not around  
When I’m much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I’d stayed  
Cos I’m lonely and I’m tired  
I’m missing you again, oh no  
Once again_


End file.
